


El, Karen, and Troy's broken arm

by RoyalMileven



Series: You are my hero, Dad. [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El breaks Troy's arm, El is the hero of the day, Gen, Karen Wheeler is a great mom in this, Little Holly was left at home, She defends her girl, Troy's mother has nothing on Karen, a lot of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMileven/pseuds/RoyalMileven
Summary: El has enough of Troy's bullshit, that's all you need to know.





	El, Karen, and Troy's broken arm

While Hopper and Joyce were enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii, the party of five wasn't exactly enjoying the first days of school. Going back to school was meaning being bullied again by Troy and his little ugly minions. And guess who had enough of that? You're guessing right. El.

They sat by the table in the cafeteria. It was their lunchtime, but they all have been grossed out by the disgusting lunch, so thank god Mrs. Wheeler packed lunch for all five of them (Dustin was sure that Karen's pizza cooking skills were getting better). They were discussing how will the new Star Wars Episode look like. El asked Will to braid her hair since she had P.E. two periods after lunch.

"Nope. I think Luke and Leia shouldn't be together. Han is better for Leia." El shrugged.

Mike frowned. "No, he isn't? I mean, Han is cool, but Luke is a Jedi! Leia is a princess!"

"Yes, so? It would be too boring to have two powerful perfect people together! Relationships aren't perfect and Leia with Luke wouldn't work out." she glared at him, insisting on her opinion. Mike glared back. "Fine! We'll see next year."

"Fine! We'll see your loss." the girl snapped. Dustin and Lucas quietly snorted, looking at each other. Then, Troy's voice could be heard behind them. "He's already a loser, Hopper." the bully laughed together with his minion, James. "Am I right, Frogface?"

El turned around, removing her glare to Troy. "Don't call him like that." Mike shot a look at El, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Or what? You'll call Toothless, Midnight and Fairy for a help, Weirdo? And you'll beat me up with the power of gay?" Troy raised his eyebrows, provocating the girl. It just made her angrier. She stood up, not letting Will to braid her hair completely, so her brown locks were free on one side.

"I said don't call us like that, cow-shit!"

Collective 'oh' could be heard in the cafeteria. It has always been a theatre and a drama to look at too, especially when he bullied the Party. Troy stepped closer, towering over the girl who was glowing with anger. "What did you say, Weirdo?"

"I said you look like a cow-shit. And smell. And I'm not talking about your personality yet." Dustin couldn't handle it anymore and he burst out in laughter, cowering his mouth. A few people in the cafeteria joined him. Troy's face got red.

"You are so dead, Hopper! Your Papa isn't in the town, he can't protect you anymore!" he yelled at her, pushing the girl on the ground. But she quickly stood up, fearless, grabbed his arm and then there was a loud 'CRACK' and Troy started yelling in pain and crying. "My arm!" he cried out, getting the attention of the teacher.

"Miss Hopper! Mister Harrington!"

Two minutes later, she sat in the principal's office with crying Troy on her side. Now he was an innocent cry-baby. Idiot. Principal Coleman sighed, interlocking his fingers on the board of his desk. "What happened out there?" he asked calmly. Troy started yelling, making El roll her eyes. "She-she broke my arm!"

"He called me and my friends and my brother names!" El yelled back at him. "You deserve it, Harrington!"

"She called me a cow-shit!"

"Because you are!"

"And you are a weirdo!"

"Better than be a cow-shit!"

"KIDS!"

They exchanged one last glare before they turned back at the principal. He looked disappointed. "Troy, your mother will be here in a second. Eleanor, where are your parents?" he asked the girl who smiled a little. "In Hawai on honeymoon."

"Who takes care of you and Will right now?"

She sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler."

They didn't have to wait long for Troy's mother to appear. She was full of fury and she almost started shouting at El, not caring if she's a kid or not. El, on the other hand, just glared at the mother and son, rolling her eyes. Soon after Troy, Karen came to the school, not exactly knowing why did they call her.

Karen looked at El, worried. The girl just shrugged. "Mrs. Wheeler, Eleanor said you are looking after her and Will while their parents are gone. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. Joyce asked me to. Why?"

"Ms. Hopper here broke Mr. Harrington's arm there." the principal said. Of course, Karen overheard a few times the kids yelling in the basement how they hate the bully. She mentally gave El thumbs up. "Um, El, why did you do that?"

"Because he bullies us! He calls us Frogface, Weirdo, Toothless, Midnight, and Fairy! And has been for like three years now! It's not Dustin's fault that he has cleidocranial dysplasia! And Will is not a Fairy, he's just special, unlike that cow-shit over there!"

Karen was mentally cheering up El. Troy's mother gasped in shock, glaring at El. "And you are a little brat! Just because your father is a shitty policeman, doesn't mean you should be protected!"

"Yeah?! At least he doesn't teach me how to bully people, ugly lady! Unlike you, he's a great parent!" the girl shouted at her, defending her dad.

"No, you just think your daddy is the best, because he gives you everything you want! You are a brat and your siblings too! Not mentioning your friends-"

"You call my son and his friends brats?!" Karen snapped back at Troy's mom, throwing a protective arm over El. "Yes, Karen, I do! You let them do anything they want and then you'll be wondering how could they die by falling off the cliff!"

Karen furrowed her eyebrows, pointing her index finger at the woman. "Take that back! Nobody will call my son and the other kids brats! You are the one who's speaking, Ariella! Your son bullies other kids and he thinks he's something more?! He's not! He's just like you, Ariella! And he'll end up like you if he's gonna behave like this!"

To be honest, principal Coleman didn't know how to stop the two yelling mothers. Both of them were red with fury and the precious hairstyles from the 70's were getting ruined by the shaking of their heads. Little did they know that behind the door, the four boys and Mr. Clarke were listening. Few minutes after, furious Karen Wheeler stepped out of the office, holding El's hand.

Ariella was behind her with the same facial expression. "You started this war, Karen!"

"In your dreams, Ariella!" Karen yelled at her. When they finally got out of her sight, Karen loosened up a little. But El was looking at her with a grin. "That was so freakin' badass, Mrs. Wheeler!"

"Thank you." she smiled at her with a sigh. "What happened out there? We heard yelling." Mike stood up, curiously taking a look at the two woman. El jumped in the air a little, holding onto his mom's elbow. "Your mom is a badass! Just like Princess Leia! She roasted that cow-"

"El," Karen stopped her softly. "I got into a little fight with Troy's mother, that's all. And El got suspended for two days."

"Worth it." the girl shrugged. Will hugged her quickly. "Thanks for defending us."

"Yeah. You're the hero of the day." Lucas nodded.

"Nah. I just wanted to break his arm for a long time."


End file.
